what life could bring
by Pink DinoSwaur
Summary: meet the married Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura, Chap2: officially father after 24 hours!
1. Spaghetti with tomatoes?

**Hello!!I admit I'm really not good in explaining and elaborating views, but Thanks for bearing with me, those massive wrong grammars, and OCness..**

**Before you read I'm now apologizing.., as always **

**This could be my very first time to write a non-one-shot story I hope I could dignify this…but I think this story is too short. A simple story of Sasuke having kids, growing old and learning the pleasure of life having a family..Kinda sentimental, but I hope you liked it**

_Italics- Sasuke's thoughts_

* * *

"Oi Sakura"

"It's Sakura-Honey for you!" the pink haired woman snapped crossing her arms in her chest resting to its super big stomach

"Sakura_—__**(whisper mode)**__ honey__** (end of whisper mode)**_" the raven haired slightly blushed…_how degrading…._he thought as his onyx orb gazed at the irritated emerald orbs of his lovable wife

"I can't hear you!!" Sakura mocked turning away her face at him

"Grrr!! Sakura-Honey whatever! "He shouted in his annoyance

"Yeeessss??? My honey-munchkin-husband?" her mood suddenly changed and squealed at poor Sasuke, Who was unfortunately wearing a pink apron with prints of bunnies. Holding a frying pan on his left hand

_I'm not the one supposed to do this freaking thing_

_But what can I do? Sakura is pregnant_

_The harvest of 2 years mirage_

_But this is hell_

_But anyway, that's my child_

The thoughts of having a child always do the trick, Perks up his mood to overcome his barbaric wife wife.

Uchiha Sasuke never dreamed of marrying a barbaric pink haired girl. But as soon as she was informed pregnant, her attitude gradually changes. And the fifth hokage, Tsunade-sama said that it was normal for a pregnant mother to have mood swings. But not on switching of responsibilities. Once, Sasuke's routine everyday is

Sleep

Train

Eat

Rest

Missions

Rest

Eat

Sleep

-

-

-

-

BUT NOW

Sleep

Fix the bed

Cook

Preparing of plates

Eat

Wash plates

Train

Clean house

Tame Sakura

Missions

Cook

Preparing of plates

Eat

Wash dishes

Sleep

_Whether I complain, nothing will happen, this 9 straight months feels like revenge from Sakura for me being cold at our childhood days._

_But kami, why did I end up loving her? _

"What do you want for dinner?" Sasuke asked while Sakura gave out a pouting face

"hmmmm……"

"what?"

"hmmmm……"

"nanni?"

After 5 minutes

"hmmm…."

"WHAT now UCHIHA SAKURA????!!"

His nostrils puffed out smoke… WOW

"Anything Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura's eyes gleamed as she squealed

He flushed

_**I hope I could buy from Hinata a 256cm straight line additional of patience!!!!**_ He yelled in his mind and he stormed through the kitchen of the Uchiha mansion

Now to the genius shinobi of hidden village of konoha, the man who managed to kill an S-rank criminal, Uchiha Itachi and arrested Orochimaru….has a tiny bit of problem.

He's bad on cooking

Once he remembered the day when he fried an egg, he used his Sharingan to avoid the popping of very hot cooking oil, and the rest was history.

_For these 9months straight doing house hold chores, I now have high regards to martyr mothers…_

It's so troublesome

"But I'm glad she said anything, I have no choice but to let out my secret recipe" Sasuke smirked at thought

"Uchiha Sakura, this food will send you to heaven!" He muttered and laughed sinisterly in his mind

Few minutes later

"Wow…" Sakura's emerald eyes gleamed as he saw Sasuke holding their so called "delicious dinner"

"Here it goes" Sasuke laid the plate in their dinning table

"….This sucks!" she added as she stares the spaghetti

"Nanni?" Sasuke raised his thin eyebrows

"There's a tomato"

"So?"

"I'd prefer to eat hotdogs than tomatoes you know!"

"TOMATOES are good for your health!"

"The baby doesn't want it"

"How'd you say so?"

"When a mother doesn't like the food even from that smell, the child simply hates it!!!!" Sakura due to mood swings, she cried

Oh no, not again

"WAAAAH!!!! I HATE YOU! I'm Leaving!!" she replied then she hurriedly went out to the Uchiha mansion

"gaah! I think I'm loosing my sanity!" Sasuke grumbled and hastily ate his tomato-sprinkled spaghetti. From anger

"Sakura's a tough woman, she can handle her own…" his eyebrows almost crossing at the thought of his barbarian wife. He stopped as the realization struck him….

"The hell, She was carrying a 9month child!!" he hurriedly went out and searched for his wife…no, to his… FAMILY

-

-

DING-DONG

-

-

"Oh you came at last! Don't leave your wife alone you Bastard!" a messy blonde haired man opened the door

"DOBE"

"Same old nicknames eh? Were grown-ups now you know?" Naruto grinned

"Yeah, it reminds me the past" he smirked

"I'm would want to see my wife now"

"She had just finished eating and was now she's talking to Hinata-chan, come in"

"WAAhh!! An ugly man kidnapped me and gave me a weird spaghetti!" the pink insane woman with her big stomach, flailing her arms in the air as she talked at a blue long haired woman,

Her pair of pearly white eyes listened patiently as she grumbled, even everynight, 9-months straight, with the same time and with the same topic.

"Gomen but Sakura-chan, the ugly man you're referring to is your husband"

"My husband??? Then why Am I here??? Don't tell me you kidnapped me?" Her emerald eyes asked in confusion, Alzheimer's disease struck her

Hinata sighed with relief as soon as she saw Sasuke walks in the room

"No, your mistaken Sakura-Chan, your husband is now waiting for you to go home"

"He's here to pick you up" hinata added

Sakura's emerald eyes turned at Sasuke's tired onyx orbs with Naruto at his back

"Oi theme you should learn to cook, giving her spaghetti three times a day, 9months straight sure thing sucks you know!"

"Shut-up DOBE"

"But it's okay to have Sakura here in dinner, if she's experiencing tantrums" hinata assured

"Yeah tantrums whatever, I think this night has been a routine, I wonder how many times Sakura stormed in our humble house complaining their weird spag-"

-

-

BLAG

-

-

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed

"Honey-Munchin! I wanna go home!!" Sakura butted in

Sasuke sighed

"What? Did he just called you honey-munchin!? What a laugh Uchi-"

-

-

BLAG

-

-

"Itai..You THEME!"

-

-

BLAG

-

-

"Let's go home Sakura-honey" Sasuke replied in defeat

_Maybe being nice to her would do the trick_

"Okay honey-munchkin!"Sakura stood up from the sofa and marched behind at Sasuke

_Aw but please forget that stupid nickname_

As soon as they reached the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke immediately prepared the bed he was so tired this day, household chores are to troublesome.

He laid his body in the soft bed

"At last!" his oynx orbs stared at the ceiling as he stretched his tired muscles. But without his notice

His pink haired wife approached him

"Here" She handed him a cup of tea, Sasuke's ears perked up and onyx orbs widened in disbelief

"Sakura? _Is THAT you_?"

_That's the normal WORD I've ever heard from you_

"You're normal again! What time is it? I'll note this for future reference" he muttered, but too bad, Sakura's sharp ears heard it.

"Of course dummy, sip it until it's hot" Sakura retorted, flashing a smile

"Thanks" Sasuke grabbed the cup and began to sip it silently together with Sakura who is sitting beside him.

-

-

"……"

-

-

"……"

-

-

"Sasuke"

"What?"

"Gomen ne"

Sasuke turned to check Sakura if anything was wrong. He concluded nothing so he asked.

"What for?"

"At all the troubles, you know them perfectly than I do" Sakura smiled

"Yeah" he said wearily but a slight curve formed from his lips.

"That baby must be frigging healthy in returns of my hell experience…" he muttered averting his gaze to Sakura

"….."

"I guess having a family will be more than enough" he said almost whispering but loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in disbelief

"I-I thought…." Tears streamed at her checks

"You hate the baby I was bearing, I thought you didn't love me, for all you wanted is the restoration of your cl-"

His pointy finger cut her off

"You think too much, never mind them Idiot, the reality is I LOVE YOU" Sasuke unexpectedly smiled for the first time with pure sincerity, and kissed Sakura passionately

-

-

-

.:In the lips:.

-

-

..:That kiss was real:..

-

-

…:It was indeed love:…

-

-

-

…:For almost 2 years living with him:….

-

-

-

Sakura thought of being…

U-S-E-D

-

-

-

Clan restoration

-

-

-

But no, she never thought of Sasuke's real intentions…

-

-

-

Is just to have a FA.M.I.L.Y

_A family where he claims himself own_

-

-

They broke apart and Sasuke wiped the tears of Sakura with her free hand

"Now go to sleep"

"Hai---O-OUCH!!" she flinched in pain

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked intensely

"t-the baby….." Sakura whispered as she placed her hands in her stomach feeling the living thing in her stomach.

"Is kicking"

Sasuke blushed furiously as Sakura gently pulled his head down resting to her belly. His heart thumping more when a sly movement caught by his cheeks

He rested there for a while

-

-

-

-

Feeling the movement

-

-

-

-

Feeling the joy…

-

_Of a F-A-T-H-E-R…_

-

* * *

-Silent bravery- 


	2. rock paper scissors!

**Hi! Thanks for the review! And also, sorry for some grammars from the first chapter… and now here it goes…..**

**So sorry if the characters were somewhat over reacting…**

_Italics- Sasuke's thoughts_

* * *

Rock

-

-

Paper

-

-

Scissors

-

-

Rock

-

-

-

Paper

-

-

"_Scissors!"_

-

-

Damn! I lost again! Sasuke muttered in his mind as he wiped the beaded sweat in his neck

Bastard! The luck of 6th hokage never fails you know! Naruto retorted as his winning move "rock" pointing on Sasuke's irritated face

"Whatever dobe, I thought this stupid thing will do the trick"

"Hell yeah bastard! This thing could put your ass down to stop complaining!"

Sasuke grunted as he crossed his arms and laid his back on the creamy wall. Naruto sat beside him wearing orange cloak with maroon trim and black fiery design under his Jounin Uniform and with a big red-white hat that was passed by him from the fifth Hokage.

"How come you could wear that thing in a situation like this?"

"That's none of your business theme, you're just jealous" he grinned fixing his hat to impress.

"Shut-up"

"THEME!"

"Dobe!"

"hnn…"

5 minutes have passed…SILENCE overwhelmed

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Oi Sasuke, how long she's at the I.C.U?"

"Almost an hour ago" his onyx orbs gazed at the dirty ceiling, fidgeting his fingers. Sasuke was wearing a black fitted sleeveless turtleneck shirt, fresh from his Anbu-mission as he heard from Naruto that his wife is in labor

_Geez, why the hell it is taking so long?_

"Well her labor is pretty long…" Naruto said with sudden seriousness looking at Sasuke with his dark azure eyes, talking man to man. Beyond Naruto's notice, Sasuke felt a raising anticipation running through him as the words fueled his emotions

"And you'll be a damn father after 24 hours!"

-

-

-

-

-

_Secet# 001: _

_Father? I love that word…_

-

-

-

-

-

Almost hours have passed as Naruto and Sasuke Sat quietly fuming near the labor room as a sharp shrill of a woman was heard, "Sakura!" Sasuke instinctively tried to pursuit Sakura in the room until Naruto shook him into his senses.

"_It's just a shrill Uchiha…"_ he mumbled closing his onyx orbs as he rubbed his temples

Uhwaaah! UhWaaah!!!

-

-

-

_And a cry?_

-

-

_The hell! I can't wait any longer!!! _

For the second time, Sasuke sprung out of the bench and stormed in the swinging door of the I.C.U unto his surprise, a blonde haired woman wearing white cloak with stains of blood came out.

"Congratulations Uchiha Sasuke! It's a boy!" her hazel eyes greeted him warmly as she tapped Sasuke's shoulders with his eyes wide open in surprise.

"Oi theme! Quit fooling around! Your baby is waiting you!" Naruto yelled

"And Old hag! Have you washed your hands before tapping Sasuke? Ewww gross!!!" Naruto retorted to the former Hokage

-

-

Blag

-

-

_Congratulations Sasuke!!_

_You're a frigging father now!_

_I can't believe you became a father earlier than me!_

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun"

-

-

-

_Father_

_-_

_Otousan_

_-_

_Papa_

_-_

_Pappy_

_-_

_Daddy-yo_

-

-

-

_What name should I let him call me?_

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun"

-

-

-

_Well it didn't matter anymore, as long as I'm not going to treat him like my father did to me…_

…_and to my brother…_

…

_I swear_

_-_

_-_

_I_

_-_

_Will_

_-_

-

-

"Sasuke-kun"

_And what matters most is that he is sleeping at my arms…_

Sasuke's onyx orbs stared at the dependent human clinging through him. At first, he felt stiff at the first contact of his child's warmth, scared to drop him, he carried his boy with Sakura's guide until Sasuke managed cradle him in his arms. His onyx orbs scanned through the healthy child, he has raven hair the same as his father, with pinkish skin and rosy cheeks, his eyes closed with long eyelashes the same as his mother.

-

-

-

_Secet# 002:_

_He's cute, wait did I just said that word?_

_-_

_-_

…

"Sasuke! Are you listening to me?" Sakura yelled furiously with incredible strength although known from her state of condition. She was wearing a plain whole dress, crossing her hands towards her husband.

"What?" Sasuke turned to face his wife

"What will be his name?"

-

-

-

Sasuke's raven hair framed his face as he returned his gaze in the sleeping child, thinking deeply, without his notice the baby fluttered his eyes open and Sasuke stunned as he look into the baby's round innocent eyes

-

-

-

-

-

-

Emerald

* * *

**Guys, the next chapter will be having his son and can I ask? Does sharingan only inherited with onyx orbs? Please answer, and please no flames on the next chapter….**

**And also, Naruto's hokage outfit was inspired by the fan art I saw in deviantart, you could visit my profile to come and see it, I'm sorry if I'm really not good in describing things. I'll be posting a picture of future uchiha siblings as soon as I update chapters, and for second time around, inspired by the fan arts in the deviantart! The drawings there are soooooo COOL! **

**Still thinking of names…sorry if my story is in a delay, because I have school works, please bear with me**

**Kay, thanks for reading! **

* * *

_Silent Bravery_


End file.
